The Jellicle Kittens
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: A story of the Jellicles' kittens. I’m not so good at thinking up names for Jellicles, so I just remixed the original names. I usually make up the story as I go, so it's a bit random. Hope you like my 1st fanfic! Rated T, just in case. Enjoy! Ch.2 up!
1. Author’s Note Name Guide

**Note 1 (Name guide)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ****CATS**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not so good at thinking up names for Jellicles, so I just remixed the original names. I had a hard time thinking up Gus's son, so I named him after a vegetable, like his father. And Mungoharrie and Rumpelsqueezer are twins.**

**The Jellicle Kitten Crew (JKC)**

**Munkutrap** - Son of Munkustrap/ Kitten leader

**Mista** - Daughter of Mistoffelees/ Know as Madam Mistoffelees

**Rum Tum Topper **- Son of Rum Tum Tugger/ Crush on Mista

**Spindleshanks** - Son of Skimbleshanks/ Lazy during day

**Rumpelsqueezer** - Daughter of Rumpelteaser/ Good not thieving

**Mungoharrie** - Son of Mungojerrie/ Good not thieving

**UnderCat** - Son of RumpusCat/ Fails at being heroic

**Bruss (Brussel)** - Son of Gus (Asparagus)/ Marvelous actor

**Pennyanydots** - Daughter of Jennyanydots/ Crush on Bruss

**Jemeter** - Daughter of Demeter/ Crush on Munkutrap

**Tombalurina** - Daughter of Bombalurina/ Best friends w/ Jemeter

**Victor** - Son of Victoria/ Crush on Tombalurina

**Bad Cats**

**Dacavity** - Son of Macavity/ Once Munkutrap's friend

**Fiddlebone** - Daughter of Griddlebone/ Crush on Dacavity

**Other Cats**

**Jumblebrutus **- Son of Tumblebrutus/ Was attacked by a Peke

**Gritabella **- Daughter of Grizabella/ Lives in Alleyway

**Bouncival** - Son of Pouncival/ Very afraid of humans

**In this story, it doesn't matter who the parents or families are. The Jellicle Kittens are just a group of kits that have their own adventures and stories.**

**Every so often, the parent will appear. But they won't get too involved. They have their story, and the Kittens have theirs. If copyright didn't get in the way and stop me from making the play, then ****Cats**** would be the parents' story and "Kittens" would be their story.**

**And before anyone asks "What about Plato, Alonzo,**** Coricopat, ect?" like I said before, ****I'm not so good at thinking up names for Jellicles. But if you got any ideas, just leave a review.**


	2. The Jellice Kitten Crew

Chapter 1, "The Jellicle Kitten Crew"

It was almost midnight. The clouds against the full moon made it look as though it was the face of a cat. From the small trash pit, about half a mile from the junkyard, a group of voices, like those of children, rang out.

_Jellicle Kits come out tonight  
Jellicle Kits come one, come all  
The Jellicle Moon is shining bright  
Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball_

Jellicle Kits are black and white  
Jellicle Kits are rather small  
Jellicle Kits are merry and bright  
And pleasant to hear when we caterwaul

The Jellicle Kittens were practicing their Jellicle songs. For they knew one day, when they became of age, they could go to the real Jellicle Ball.

"Alright gang, that's a rap!" a silver and black tabby called out. It was Munkutrap, son of Munkustrap. Like his father, he was a born leader. All the kittens looked up to him.

"Finally! I don't think my hips can take much more. I don't know how my dad does it!" a small Maine coon whined. Rum Tum Topper was the splitting image of his father, except for the small skull on his belt.

"Well, maybe you should spend more time practicing instead of flirting. I've already got my dad's 'Conjuring Turn' mastered." a small black and white feline added as she twirled, glitter flying around as she did. If it weren't for her been a girl, little Mista could probably be mistaken for her magical father. The kits didn't call her "Madam Mistoffelees" for nothing.

These 3 kits were the top cats in the group of young Jellicles. All the rest of the kits looked up to them. (Although, the girls mostly looked up to Topper)

* * * *

"I say, at this rate, we'll make it to the ball in no time!" said Munkutrap as the Kits started for home.

"Yeah, but Dad say's we should reserve our terpsichorean powers." a thin, brown and black tom replied. It was Bruss, whose name was really Brussel. Like his father, Gus, he was a marvelous actor.

"To dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon, duh!" a tabby queen with stripes and spots squeaked. Pennyanydots was always happy and carefree during night. But like her mother, she sits around all day doing nothing.

"We all know the Jellicle Moon makes are dancing abilities stronger." a black & gold queen agreed. Jemeter was the oldest queen of the Kits who secretly had a crush on Munkutrap. The only Kits who knew were her best friend Tombalurina and Penny.

"Humph, too bad it doesn't improve our thieving skills." A calico tom butted in. "So true!" said another. Mungoharrie and Rumpelsqueezer were the twins of the two notorious thieves. But unlike their parents, they were good, well-behaved, decent kittens. While everyone thought they were completely perfect, their parents thought they were a disgrace.

Suddenly, there was a rustle of leaves. "Let's hurry and get home." a pure white tom said, "I don't want to run into a Pollicle." Victor was always shy but never afraid to show his feelings.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat! As long as I'm around, no Pollicle would dare come near us!" a hairy black cat with a big white "U" on his chest exclaimed. UnderCat, son of RumpusCat, always made a big fuss over stuff like that.

"HA! That's a laugh! You can't even scare a mouse, let alone a Pollicle!" laughed a brown tabby wearing a vest. Spindleshanks was right. UnderCat was nothing like his father.

"Grrr, at least I don't spend all day sleeping in a luggage van!" he spat. It was true, but no one could blame Spindle for his laziness. After all, he did work along side his father on the Northern Mail.

Munk rolled his eyes and looked up at the night sky. These twelve Kitten friends made up what they called The Jellicle Kitten Crew or The JKC. He sighed as he thought about it. It hadn't always been this way. There was once one other Jellicle in the group. A Jellicle whom he had thought to be his friend.

Dacavity, son of Macavity the Hidden Paw, was once the exact opposite of his father. Dacavity was a ginger cat who was very thin and tall. Munk would know him if he saw him for his eyes were always sunken in. His head was highly domed. His brow was deeply lined in thought. His coat was dusty from his father's neglect and his whiskers were half combed. His father never payed any attention to him and always thought he was weak.

Dacavity had been Munk's friend for many years. Although they didn't have the same past, Munk some how understood how Dacavity felt. But everything changed the day when Dacavity betrayed him and attacked the other Kits. Munk shuddered as he tried to forget the horrible memory.

"Alright you two! Stop fighting!" Tombalurina said, trying to break up Spindle and UnderCat. Munk let out another sigh and started paying attention to the road. Little did he, or any of the other kits, know that they were being watched by a pair of icy, yellow eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey hope you like my 1st fan-fic. Just a note for all you who skipped my Author's note chapter, I just mix up the ****original names. And if anyone has any ideas for names for Plato, Alonzo,**** Coricopat, etc.'s kids, just leave a review.  
**


	3. Enter Gritabella!

Chapter 2, "Enter Gritabella!"

Munk was all alone by the road that leads to the Junkyard. Suddenly, a cry for help rang out.

"Munk! Munk help us!"

"Jem, Tomba! Where are you?!?!" he shouted

He began running towards the voices.

"Munk help! HELP!"

"I'm coming!"

But when he finally reached Jemeter and Tombalurina, the sight of them made him freeze in fear.

Jem was on the ground with a claw mark wound in the shape of an "X" above her right eye and Tomba had her neck in Dacavity's jaws.

"D-Dacavity…h-how could you!"

He dropped Tomba and lunged for Munkutrap as he laughed like his evil father.

* * * *

"Grrr, grrr" *Bonk* "Oww!"

Munk woke up completely startled. This was the 5th time he had had that horrible flashback. He crawled out of his cardboard box bed, stretched a few times, then picked up the tin can that had hit him.

"Sigh, one of these days, I've got to get an alarm clock." he yawned as he placed the tin on a small spring above his bed. The spring was connected to an old solar panel from the junkyard. He yawned once more then headed to what was the living room. Most Jellicles lived in the junkyard so the houses were usually made from trash.

"Morning Dad." he said as he sat down on an old bean-bag chair. "Good morning, Son." Munkustrap smiled as he adjusted his collar. Munk stared at the studded neckband. He knew there was only one reason his father would put that strange thing on. "G-going…back home…Dad?" he asked trying not to sound worried.

"Just for a little while. My owner's coming back from his trip and I don't want him to worry"

"So, how long you gonna be?"

"Don't know. 3-4 days? Just until he leaves for another trip. Knowing him, it won't be long."

Munkustrap's owner was a pilot and was usually off flying and never at home. This meant Munkustrap could live in the Junkyard most of the time. But Munkutrap was always nervous when his dad left. After all, the Hidden Paw was still out there. Munkustrap saw the look on his face.

"I trust you won't burn the place down while I'm gone?"

"Dad! I'm not the helpless, little kitten I once was."

"I know. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm not the protector of Jellicles for nothing. So if anything does happen just-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. If anything happens go to Uncle Tugger. If I can't go to him I know where to find you." Munk had gotten this lecture hundreds of times.

"And…"

"Sigh, and if the situation involves someone like Macavity, don't go to you or Uncle because that's the first place they'd look. Go to Alonzo or Admetus and keep the other Jellicles out of trouble."

"That's my boy." Munkustrap said as he pet his son on the head. "Well, I'm off. I left you some salmon for dinner, but you'll have to catch breakfast yourself. See you later"

"Bye Dad"

He started sharpening his claws on his old scratching post. But the ghastly memory kept coming back. "Sigh, might as well catch some breakfast." He said to himself. "_It might get my mind off Dacavity." _he thought.

* * * *

Munk started for the Junkyard gate. For some reason, there was a shortage of rodents at the Junkyard. He would have to try looking in human territory. He was just about to go through the magical gates that would turn him into a real cat for camouflage when he heard a voice.

"Hey, where you of to Munk?" asked a tom with a brown spot on his eye.

"Hey Bouncival." Bouncival was the son of Pouncival. He didn't really like joining up with the other cats and usually spent his time alone practicing his leaps and handsprings.

"You're not going into human territory, are you?"

"Just to catch breakfast."

"Well, you wouldn't get me in there, it's dangerous. Jumble said there are all kinds of scary things."

"Oh, Jumblebrutus doesn't know anything! He hasn't left the Junkyard since his run in with a Pollicle puppy."

"No, really, he caught a squirrel in there."

"Well, if he did, then it was before the Pollicle."

"Anyway, Jumble said there are all sorts of dangers. Huge, wild alley cats, Pekes, Pollicles, not to mention humans."

"Humans aren't that bad. I've met my dad's owner before and he's pretty nice."

"Yeah, but not all of them are. Jumble said some humans mistreat their pets or worse, kill them. But what I think is scarier is what the humans do about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when a human mistreats an animal, a group people come and take it way, never to be seen again! Jumble said it's called some thing strange, RSPCA, I think. I don't know what it means, but it sounds scary."

"I'm only going to catch a mouse or two. I won't stay long."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."And with that, he walked off.

* * * *

Munk started towards the alleyway across the road. _"Might as well not go too far… just in case." _

As he walked out of the gate, his semi-human like features disappeared and he became a small tabby kitten. If any human were to find out what a real Jellicle looks like, they would all be in danger. He wandered down the alleyway searching for food when all of a sudden he picked up the sent of… something. Was it a cat or trash? He couldn't tell. Then, it hit him… right in the face knocking him of his feet!

"What are you doing here!? This is MY alleyway!!!" a gray queen shrieked.

Munk looked up. The border of her coat was torn and stained with sand and the corners of her eyes twisted like a crooked pin. She was no doubt the ugliest kitten Munk had ever seen. _"Everlasting Cat! This must be one of the alley cats Bounce warned me about!" _

"I-I'm sorry Miss…umm"

"The name's Gritabella."

"Wait, Gritabella…Why does that sound familiar?"

"Wait a minute, are you a Jellicle?" She started to calm down.

"Then of course it's familiar. I'm named after my mother, Grizabella. She was sent up to the Heaviside Layer a few years ago."

"Y-you're Grizabella's daughter?!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yeah, I know I used the scene from "Warriors into the Wild", I just thought it would be cute. I thought it was really creative to think up a cat's idea of RSPCA. Please Review!**


	4. Author’s Note Name Guide 2

**Note 2 (What I'm Looking For)**

**Author's Note 2:**

**Most people have been giving me names for Jellicle Kittens that DO SOUND GREAT… but just aren't what I'm looking for. So, here's a list of what I AM looking for.**

**DAUGHTERS OF:  
**

**Tantomile**

Jemima

Jellylorum

Cassandra

Exotica

Electra

**SONS OF:**

**  
****Bustopher Jones**

Admetus

Alonzo

Plato

Coricopat

**Hope that helps! **

**Keep those Reviews coming.**


End file.
